


"sofia, know that you and I shouldn't feel like a crime"

by Bi_Brett



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom!Casey, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Homophobic Language, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Top!Izzie, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone, nate is a homophobic asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: Casey and Izzie go to a high school party.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	"sofia, know that you and I shouldn't feel like a crime"

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from sofia by clario. I am so sorry for making nate homophobic, but it just made sense.

The last time Casey and Izzie went to a party together, Izzie got embarrassed and made out with a random guy.  
But tonight, Casey was almost sure that wasn't gonna happen. 

It was their first time at a real high school party, the type with illegally bought alcohol, and underage party goers.  
Casey had to lie to Elsa and say she was staying at a friend's house, and she also had to leave her phone at home (Elsa tracks her phone), which kind of meant she had to rely on Izzie to do anything phone related. 

Will Platt, a senior, and the guy who ran the party's parents were on a date in some casino and he had had the whole house to himself. 

"Promise me you won't mess our relationship up this time." Casey said, her grip firm in the shorter girl's hand.  
Casey loosened her grip right as she bumped into Nate.  
"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed coming face to face with Casey.  
"I can't believe I dated you." Izzie fumed in disgust.  
"I can't believe I dated a d**e." Nate replied, and Izzie's heart stopped for a second. 

Casey put her arm around Izzie's shoulder and stuck the middle finger up at Nate before turning around and walking away.  
they walked towards the drink table.

Almost everyone there was drunk. Except for a about 8 people, William, the 5 people that were already high on weed and Casey and Izzie.  
What could possibly go wrong? The worst that happened the last time they got drunk was Casey almost had sex with Evan for the second time, she almost got grounded for one week and Izzie almost told Nate how she really felt (so yeah kinda bad). 

Sure there was alcohol poisoning, sending innaproppiate texts to the wrong people, telling the wrong people the wrong things, but you only live once, Right? Casey poured herself a cup of vodka and then offered Izzie one, She shook her head and grabbed a can of beer. 

"In a can? Seriously?" Casey said struggling to drink her vodka.  
"Says the girl drinking plain vodka in red solo cup." Izzie chuckled  
"What? It tastes fine." Casey asked, trying to combat the strong taste of the alcohol. 

After half an hour, when Izzie had already finished 2 and a half cans and Casey had drunk her cup of straight alcohol, they were intoxicated.

Izzie having forgotten where she was and wasn't allowed to go, pulled Casey into a random room pushing her against the door, in turn, closing it behind them. Izzie smashed her lips against Casey's fiercely, and Casey returned the kiss. Izzie was about to push her tounge into Casey's mouth and continue when Casey abruptly pulled away. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Casey asked, looking at her girlfriend. 

"Didn't we leave the the importance of virginity behind in the 17th century?" Izzie replied, slurring her words.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to do anything you might regret, we're drunk and what if you didn't want this?" Casey stuttered. 

"Trust me." Izzie insisted.

Casey nodded her head, and Izzie took her over to the bed. 

Izzie took Casey's shirt off, her hands roaming around on her bra clad chest. Casey sat up and Izzie pulled off her sports bra, leaving Casey's chest bare. Izzie took one of her nipples into her mouth and swirled her tounge around the hard nib.  
Casey unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off along with her underwear.  
Izzies fingers dipped in between Casey's lips, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Casey threw her head back and moaned as Izzie replaced her thumb with her tounge, and thrusted two fingers in and out of her soaking wet cunt.  
Eventually Casey interrupted and groaned "I'm gonna cum soon."  
Izzie added a third digit and started to thrust her fingers faster and harder now.

Being too distracted to hear anything else, they didn't hear when someone opened the door and came into the room.  
"Seriously?"  
"On my bed?"


End file.
